


There Was A Moose...

by Xev (Xevikan15)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gen, Humor, I'm not sorry, Pranks, Sam is Not Amused, Tricksters, sabriel if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xevikan15/pseuds/Xev
Summary: Gabriel was planning something. Sam knew it. Dean knew it. Heck, even Castiel knew it. The question was, is it a trickster thing or an archangel thing?





	There Was A Moose...

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to stick with one fic. I failed. This was the result. I needed to write this. You don't understand. I NEEDED TO WRITE THIS. This was too funny not to. I'm surprised I haven't come across a fic like this earlier.
> 
> If you have any ideas for Gabriel's next prank, and who should be the victim, comment! I'll gift the fic to you!

Gabriel was planning something. Sam knew it. Dean knew it. Heck, even Castiel knew it. The question was, what could it be?

Gabriel and Castiel had been hanging around the Bunker a lot, planning out how to lock Lucifer  in the Cage without sacrificing any member of their team. Castiel, unsurprisingly, got along well with both Winchesters, though he favored Sam for research and Dean to 'chillax,' as he put it. The surprise was Gabriel, who offered archangelic assistance, and had actually stuck with them before doing a disappearing act every once in a while.

Now? Sam and Dean were tense and anxious not because Gabriel had disappeared, but because Gabriel was walking (or rather, flying) around with a mishievous smirk on his face. They couldn't figure out why he looked like he was about to annoy the crap out of one of them. When they asked Castiel, the angel frowned. He said that Gabriel "was a trickster even when he was still in Heaven" and that he needed to pull pranks n order to "not get all stiff."

The revelation, unsurprisingly, did nothing to soothe their anxiety. "Do you think he's planning a prank on one of us?" Sam whispered, annoyed that the archangel was being a trickster again.

"That angel brother of Cas is known for dishing them out. I have no idea how he qualifies as a badass archangel," Dean grumbled, also annoyed. "We should be working on Lucifer and Amara, not worrying about an archangle who's supposed to be on our side."

Sam sighed. "Whatever the prank is, I just hope it isn't harmful... I keep remembering the Mystery Spot."Oh! Where I died every day?" Sam nodded. They kept talking about the four Rings before they made their way back to their rooms.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Sam woke up like any other day. He went down to the kitchen to get something to eat. Sam opened the fridge only to discover someone had taken his healthy drinks. “DEAN!”

Dean’s muffled voice called back “What?! I’m trying to sleep in!”

“Did you take my drinks? All of them are gone!” Sam said, panicked.

A pause. Then, “Why the heck would I ever take your nasty concoction, bitch?”

“I don’t know, jerk! …You don’t think it’s part of Gabriel’s prank, do you?”

“How could he prank you with drinks? Unless he’s planning to get you to drink Coke or Sprite or somethin’ like that..” Dean came down the stairs while he said that.

Sam frowned at the empty space in the fridge. “I guess we’ll just need to see… By the way, where’s Castiel?”

“He said something about running an errand..”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

  
Gabriel laughed like crazy as he eyed his new prank. He’d made sure Castiel couldn’t tell the Winchesters what he was up to. Surprisingly, his little brother had allowed him to carry his prank through because he didn’t think it was harmful. “I got drinks for the Moose…”

Gabriel made sure nothing else was out of place, then skipped into the library, where Sam was looking through books about Enochian sigils and spells. “Ohh Sammich!”

Sam looked up and narrowed his eyes as soon as he noticed the voice belonged to Gabriel. “Hi, Gabe….. What are you holding?”

Gabriel smirked. “Oh nothing!” Gabriel sang. “Just some healthy juice for the Moose!” He snickered.

Sam was even more suspicious now. “And why would you get me something for free?”

Gabriel put a hand over his heart. “I’m hurt, Samshine! It’s so you stay healthy and fit!”

“…Okay, then.” Sam gave Gabriel one last suspicious look, then put down the books to carry the drinks into the kitchen. After he left, Gabriel had to pinch his nose to try to stop snickering.

“Phase one complete. Now to get it. They should be done preparing it...” Gabriel quietly said. He flapped his wings and disappeared.

  
Sam didn’t really trust that Gabriel had gotten him new drinks out of the goodness of his heart, but Sam could only see different kinds of fruit juices in the bag. Apple juice, grape juice, the list went on. Frowning, Sam walked to the garage of the Bunker, where Dean was tuning up his Baby. “All Gabriel did was give me this stuff to drink. It looks harmless enough…”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “If he’s planning a prank, this sure ain’t it. Unless he spiked the juice..”

Sam let out a breath. “We’ll have to wait and see if this prank is harmless or not. I honestly think it’s harmless, since Gabriel actually likes us now.”

“You think we’re judging him too harshly?”

“Well, maybe.”

\--------------------------------------------------------

  
Gabriel had somehow convinced Dean to roast a lamb for dinner. “Come on, this stuff is crazy good!”

Dean had grumbled, but agreed. Sam was on edge, wondering what the prank was. However, Gabriel had kept a straight face with jokes every so often, and wasn’t giving up his secrets.

Gabriel suggested while they wait, that Sam review what he knew about trapping someone.

When Dean was done roasting the lamb, Gabriel suddenly started smirking. _Crap_ , one Sam Winchester thought. _Did I just fall for his trap?_ One Dean Winchester asked himself.

Gabriel started, “So Sammich, would you like to listen to a little song before we start?”

Sam tensed. “Just a song?”

“Yup! Dean-o can listen to, of course!”

“…Okay. Don’t make me regret this.”

Gabriel smirked even more, if that was possible, and the archangel posing as a trickster turned on the TV.

The video began to play. “There was a moose (there was a moose)…”

 

 

Sam slapped a hand over his face and groaned. Gabriel smirked and started singing along. "And he drank a lot of juice!" Sam covered his face and groaned again. He peeked out and looked at the glass of apple juice he was drinking.

Dean started laughing, the jerk. "Oh- Jeez! Oh my Go-" The older Winchester was laughing so hard he couldn't get a coherent sentence out. Sam glared. He thunked his head on the table.

Sam had elected to ignore the song and Gabriel's obnoxious singing. That was, until the trickster sang, "The moose's name was Sam (the moose's name was Sam)!"

Sam shot up and narrowed his eyes at him. "That's not how the song goes!"

Gabriel grinned and kept singing. "He liked to drink with roasted lamb (he liked to drink with roasted lamb)!"

Sam looked at him in horror, then at Dean, who was _still laughing,_ if not even harder. Sam glared at the piece of roasted lamb that was left as if Gabriel's prank was its fault. 

Sam groaned and gave up. He had stolen the remote and turned the song off, but it kept playing through the Bunker's speakers, to his increasing annoyance.

He waited patiently until Gabriel was done singing "And that's the end of the song" and Dean had to stop laughing, courtesy of Castiel, before whacking the archangel over the head with a frying pan. Gabriel must have not expected it, because he toppled over and actually stumbled in shock. There was a large bump on his head.

Dean, now heaving, turned to Castiel and nodded his thanks. Castiel had used his grace to get Dean to stop laughing in time to inhale oxygen and relax his cramped stomach. ("I do not understand how this is humorous," Castiel said in confusion. "Is it perhaps because Sam is known as a 'Moose' and Gabriel gave him juice?" "Somethin'- hahaha- like that, Cas," Dean said, still having a hard time trying to stop laughing.)

Sam stomped away towards his room before he realized Gabriel had added heavy antlers on to his head. "GABRIEL!"

Gabriel put up his hands, still chuckling. He'd erased the bruise on his head. "Alright, Samster, I'm done with the prank. Sheesh, I'm sorry!"

Sam answered in the form of a slammed door.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay? Nay? I needed to write this. It was too funny when I thought of it. I'm sorry.


End file.
